ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pythor
"We should have been the ones ruling the surface. Not you!" - Pythor to Sensei Wu Pythor P. Chumsworth is the General (and last known survivor) of the Anacondrai tribe, as well as the main antagonist of the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was sealed away with his brethren in the Anacondrai Tomb after the Serpentine's first defeat, only to be released due to the actions of Lloyd Garmadon. After being freed, he began plotting to unite his fellow Serpentine and unleash the Great Devourer on Ninjago as revenge for being sealed away. Biography Never Trust a Snake Lloyd stumbled upon his tomb in hopes of finding the Anacondrai, the most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all, to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre. He then found that all the Anacondrai, except Pythor, are dead. Pythor told him they slowly starved to death after being locked away in the tomb. He then later helped Lloyd attack Darkley's School for Bad Boys that he got kicked out of. When the Ninja were ready to capture Lloyd, Pythor stole the Map of Dens that Lloyd had used to track down the Serpentine tombs. He then escaped by turning himself invisible, leaving Lloyd to be captured. Can of Worms After obtaining the map Pythor started to track down the tombs of the other tribes. He first released the Constrictai, but then met the Ninja at the Venomari cave. He managed to steal the ancient flute, and trap the Ninja, but the Samurai attacked Pythor and the two tribes causing them to scatter. Pythor took a shot from the Samurai's projectile launcher. Later, in the sewers under Ninjago City, Pythor united the other four tribes. But the Ninja caused the tribes to start fighting because of some floated insults. Although three Ninja are briefly caught by the Snake Generals, Zane freed them and the group escaped. Pythor is then left with several arguing tribes to deal with. The Snake King Pythor found the lost city of Ouroboros and explained its location to every other tribe. There, he fights all of the Serpentine generals at once, in which Pythor wins by using the magic flute against the other generals, showing his strength in combat. After his victory, he makes the remaining Serpentine bow before him. Lloyd, who had previously got into this meeting disguised as Rattla, also bowed, otherwise his cover would have been blown, in which he dropped his equipment and the Serpentine looked at him, scaring the disguised Lloyd. Lloyd ran but Mezmo caught him, in which his disguise was lost and Lloyd's cover was blown. Pythor took this as an opportunity for entertainment by holding Lloyd hostage so the Ninja, allied with the Samurai, would come to the rescue. When the Ninja came to rescue Lloyd, Pythor caught the rescue squad and imprisoned them in an over-sized "bird-cage." Pythor then went on to entertain the Serpentine by locking the Ninja and the Samurai with an ultimate fight to the death and the victor will be set free. His plans were foiled when the Ninja devised a plan with Samurai X to escape. The plan ending with all of the Ninja and Samurai escaping from the Slither Pit. Tick Tock Pythor was attempting to find the four Fangblades. This is the first episode in which the Anacondrai snake staff is shown, probably from Pythor creating it. His fellow Serpentine also seem to be losing faith in him as they talk about his failed attempts and start wondering if his plans are even possible. However, during a sissy fight between Skalidor and Acidus, Pythor noticed the venom dripping from their staffs. He noticed that they mixed together, realizing the legend never spoke of the five tribes, but the venom in the staffs. After they all drip on a piece of paper Pythor found, it revealed the locations of the Fangblades. Everyone cheers as Pythor states the Great Devourer will be reawakened and Ninjago belonging to the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine discovered the first Fangblade's location, which was located in an amusement park called Mega Monster Amusement Park. The snakes fit in quite nicely do to their monster-like appearance which made the people there mistake them for park employees. Pythor and the other Serpentine began searching for the first Fangblade but were unaware of the Ninja that had sneaked into the park. Pythor soon discovered Samurai X's identity to be Nya after unmasking her. Pythor tried to execute her on a roller-coaster but she was saved by Jay. The ninja discovered the Serpentine excavating the first Fangblade and tried to stop them. Their plan fails due to Zane accidentally freezing them, but not the Serpentine. Pythor and his fellow Serpentine then escaped with the first Fangblade. The Royal Blacksmiths Pythor and the other Serpentine and their hostage Lloyd are seen trying to find the second Fangblade in a temple. However, Lloyd discovers that the Fangblade has been stolen by an archeologist.The Serpentine alert Pythor that the Fangblade is under the disguise of the "Blade Cup." The Serpentine go to the location, a singing competition building. Pythor and the other Serpentine disguise themselves as people in the audience. Pythor disguises himself as a judge, though the disguise is nearly breached several times. The Ninja arrive to get the Fangblade and end up auditioning for it. Pythor sends his minions to stop them onstage but the Ninja defeat them during the performance. The Ninja gain the second Fangblade for wining the competition but the Serpentine end up stealing it back after distracting the four Ninja. Pythor once again escapes with the Fangblade. The Green Ninja With Lloyd as their hostage, the Serpentine discovered that the third Fangblade was located at the Fire Temple. Pythor uncovered the Fangblade, but was interrupted by Lord Garmadon and the Ninja. Lord Garmadon fought off Pythor's forces while Pythor attempted to grab the Fangblade. Fortunately, Kai recklessly used his Golden Weapon to impale the Fangblade to a nearby cave wall. Pythor is enraged and nearly attacked Kai to reclaim the Fangblade but was warned by Skales to leave before the temple collapsed due to it's overflowing lava. Pythor nearly abandoned his expedition but saw the Fangblade floating through the lava. Pythor and his minions reclaimed the blade and promptly left. All of Nothing Pythor orders the Serpentine to connect all of the tombs into one underground fortress. Pythor, having recently gathered all of the Fangblades, prepares his tribe for the Great Devourer's awakening. During an attack on the fortress from the ninja, Pythor had carefully set a trap that captures them. The ninja are put in a cage, displayed to the Serpentine tribes. During a speech, Pythor is interrupted by the generals, and orders a Slither Pit to settle any disputes and as a celabration for the Devourer's awaking. Kai attempts escape but is spotted by Pythor and his minions. Lloyd, now the Green Ninja, tries to attack the Serpentine, but fails. Lloyd confronts Pythor only to be laughed at. Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, summons the Skulkin Army to attack the Serpentine base. Lloyd saves the ninja and they soon help attack the fortress. Pythor realizes the danger of the situation and turns invisible, while the Ninja steal the Fangblades. Unfortunately, Pythor has followed them to Destiny's Bounty. The Rise of The Great Devourer After arriving on the ship, Pythor turned invisible and entered the training room while Lloyd was practicing. Pythor quickly tied Lloyd Garmadon to a pole and left him. Sensei Wu ended up nearly falling off the ship but the ninja managed to catch him while dangling off the deck. Pythor noticed this and attempted to make them fall. However, Lloyd escaped his confinement and alerted the ninja of Pythor's presence. After failing his attempt, Pythor escaped on a Rattlecopter with Skales.The two hijacked a tour bus to go to The Lost City of Ouroboros. The ninja follow and the Fangpyre quickly turned the bus into a snake-like vehicle with their venom. Pythor left the driver and passangers in the desert. While the Serpentine battled the ninja in the bus, Sensei Wu detached the engine room from the rest of the bus and continued on. Sensei Wu attacked Pythor and caused the bus to crash into Ouroborous. Pythor escaped the wreckage and put the Fangblades into the Great Devourer statue's mouth. However, Pythor discovered The Great Devourer was underneath him and he had no control over it. Sensei Wu arrived and tells him of his mistake, the Great Devourer would eat the Serpentine as well. Horrified, Pythor attempted to escape but Sensei Wu grabbed him and the two got into a fierce struggle. However, the Devourer erupted from the ground and lunges at the two. Day of The Great Devourer Pythor attempts to escape but fails and is ultimately eaten along with Sensei Wu by the Great Devourer. Pythor's current status is unknown. He could of turn invisible and survived, like Sensei Wu. Appearance Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck - traits that are most likely common among the Anacondrai. His skin is purple and has black markings along his chest and forehead with a light blue gem on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine Generals, Pythor has a long tail instead of legs. Abilities Pythor's primary ability allows him to turn invisible. It is occasionally implied to be more than simple camouflage, as everyone seems to think that Pythor is no longer physically present after he cloaks himself, even if they saw the Anacondrai turning invisible right in front of them. Pythor can also distend his jaws to swallow opponents whole, although swallowed victims can still try to escape his belly. Pythor has displayed some hand-to-hand combat capability, using punches, tail whips, and his Snake Staff in a fight. However, he doesn't seem to be a particularly skilled fighter, as he rarely enters battle without other Serpentine backing him up and is quick to retreat or resort to trickery if confronted directly. Despite this, he is capable of defending himself if cornered, as seen when he fought Sensei Wu aboard the Serpentine Train and became the only target of the old master's Spinjitzu to successfully avoid being hit for the duration of the tornado. Pythor's main asset is his planning skill, which makes him extremely effective at strategy and manipulation. He often compensates for his lacking combat ability by developing plans that force his opponents into traps or other disadvantageous situations. He is also effective at predicting the responses of others to a given situation and then plan his own strategies accordingly. Personality At first glance, Pythor is polite and friendly, but this is only a facade he uses to lure others into his schemes. His true personality is very arrogant and scheming, and he has no qualms about tricking others into furthering his own goals. He is also a coward (or perhaps simply aware of his lacking combat skill), as he almost never confronts his enemies directly, relying on traps and his fellow Serpentine to disable them or give him an advantage. In moments of extreme stress (either triumph or hinderance), Pythor displays what may be his true self: a raging madman obsessed with his goal of reviving the Great Devourer and restoring Serpentine dominance over Ninjago. In this state, his voice becomes noticeably higher-pitched, heavily interspersed with mad laughter and hysterical screaming. This side of Pythor is most prevalent in his final moments, when he is reduced to incoherent yelps of fear as the Great Devourer emerges from Ouroboros. Set Appearances *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Trivia *It is implied that Pythor is the last Anacondrai because he consumed the other survivors to survive - alternately, all of the Anacondrai became cannibalistic, and Pythor was simply the last one standing. *Pythor is the only Serpentine who doesn't put extra emphasis on 'S' sounds when he talks. *Pythor appeared in every episode of Ninjago's first season from his debut to his death, for a total of ten appearances. *His name is a play on the word "Python", a species of a large snake. In particular, the reticulated python is the longest species of snake in the world (although not the biggest overall), just as Pythor is the tallest Serpentine in the show (not counting the Great Devourer). *Pythor is the only Serpentine with a full name, although he is simply called Pythor in sets. *He has purple arms in the TV show, but in the set 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider, his arms were black. Oddly, his prototype minifigure had the show-accurate colors. Gallery Pythor p .png|Pythor's Minifigure 146px-DSCN8916.jpg Pythor1.png Pythor and skales ep.7.png|Pythor and Skales 185px-219.png|Pythor close up 220.PNG|"GET HIM!" Pythor yelling for his army to get Samurai X Pythor with the four ninjas ep.6.png|Pythor with the Golden Weapons. 664px-218.PNG|Pythor and Skales. Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV pythor won all gern.png|Pythor uniting the tribes 668px-235.PNG|Pythor with the flute. Pythor with constr. ep.8.png Pythor and skales ep.9.png 13188-2-4.jpg Blade cup.png Pythor ep.10.png Pythor with his staff.png|Pythor with his staff Pythor1 ep.11.png Pythor and the Golden Weapons.png Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Generals Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Darkness Category:Deceased